Two Dimensions
by Leadx
Summary: Two teens end up in the Dragonball Z dimensions. One of them being a long term fan of the series, and thus knowing alot of stuff of the world they landed in. Here, he says things that land him in awkward situations. Full DBZ Fanfic! Please R&R!
1. Chapter I: Introduction

**____****Disclaimer: ****I do not own Dragonball Z/GT in any way. Except for the storyline I made up and the characters I thought of.**

**Authors Note: Hello. Well, this is honestly my second attempt at this story, because I felt the other one had too little characteristic in itself, was rushed and whatnot. It just didn't feel right. So, I chose to back it up, and rewrite it entirely. That is when this spawned. Honestly, I am not too sure about this either. But heck, nothing is too perfect.**

**This story, is set at first in our own dimension, and not far into it, in the Dragonball Z dimension. The timing of it in there, is somewhere after Buu has been defeated. One of the main characters has been a fan of Dragonball Z since childhood, and thus knows alot of stuff about the dimension. Saying things that he shouldn't have, and knowing things, that eventually popup questions with the Z-Fighters. I will try to make this one of my stories, but this ain't guaranteed. Not too good on fighting scenes right now, but eventually that should improve. Now, enough notes, have fun reading. Don't forget to take your time eventually and review, too. :)**

* * *

Hello, my name is Micha and I am from the Netherlands, to be precise, Landgraaf.

People tend to call me insane, but I know sure as hell I am not insane. A murderer or a rapist is insane. Not me. I'm just a ghost in society, doing my own stuff. That being, basically nothing.

Just before you draw any conclusions, I do have a girlfriend. A lovely girlfriend. Her name is Chalou. She is also in my class.

Today, it is Thursday. I'm sitting in the English lesson. Honestly, I do not have a clue why they just don't dismiss me, I'm clearly not learning anything. If I get anything, I'm forgetting stuff. It'd be for my own damn good. But, on the bright side, it's the final lesson of the day.

I am sitting in the back, next to Chalou. We individually have to make some assignments, and I am signalling a lot of stuff to Chalou, shifting my paper to her once in a while, yet at the same time with a third eye looking at the teacher, who does not notice such thing so far.

''Micha, I just do not understand how you can have such extraordinary English ability.'' Whispered Chalou to me, as I looked at her slowly. ''Playing games from young age in the language works. Magically one picks up the language then.'' ''Ah yes. Your previous game addiction. Might as well admit it was beneficial in a way.'' I chuckled at this. ''Indeed.'' I kissed her for a sec after saying this, just felt like it, when we continued 'working'.

The lesson passed by quickly when before we knew it, we heard the end signal, indicating the end of the session, and thus our classes' end of the day. We packed our stuff, got our school bags and left the classroom. I was walking next to Chalou, and next to me was also Kevin. ''Hey Micha. When are you going to try to finish your books, and publish them?'' He asked me. I looked at him. ''I hope soon. Got them with me at all times for when I get a sudden burst of ideas.'' He nodded. ''That is good. Keep up doing that and perhaps soon, you will have your work published. Who knows, maybe you are going to be famous and rich, like the Harry Potter writer.'' I smiled, nodding as well. ''Indeed. Who knows.''

After a minute of walking through the hallways, we said our goodbye's to the classmates, and exited the school building. Temperatures were starting to get less and less, approaching winter, despite this fact, I still had a pretty thin jacket on instead of a coat.

''Today, you wanted to come over to my house, right, Chalou?'' I asked, looking into her eyes, when she nodded. ''Yes. We will have some good fun.'' She winked at me after she said it, when I stopped her, when I got closer to her, our lips meeting as we kissed. When we were finished I smiled at her, looking into her eyes once more. ''Oh yes. Good old fashion fun.'' I smirked when we continued walking.

We arrived at the end of the street where the school was, arriving at a pretty crowded street. When nothing was insight, we crossed the street, but when we came at the sidewalk on the other side, I heard tires screeching to our right, I looked and saw a truck not far from us crashing into a house, cars crashed into that truck as a car from our left tried avoiding a car coming in a straight line at him.

This avoidance caused the car to get off the road, and to the side, to our side on the sidewalk. I got Chalou and tried shielding her, getting her face to my chest, as I also closed my own eyes.

When all sounds around us died down, I could hear myself breathing heavily. Holy shit. What happened? Are we .. dead? No, then I would not be like this. I felt that I was still holding Chalou however. I slowly opened my right eye to carefully pick up the surroundings. When I realised where we NOT were, I quickly opened both eyes in horror. Crap. Where are we?

I looked at Chalou, whose face was still buried in my chest, when I released her softly. ''M-Micha. What happened?'' She asked me, clearly petrified. I cleared my throat, trying to talk. It was hard. ''W-Well, I think a big crash happened in the street after we crossed it. A car was heading towards us, whom lost control of his or her vehicle. Because of no time for running away, I tried shielding you. Nothing happened, and now.. well.. look for yourself. Oh my great. This is odd.'' I answered, shocked and scared. Shit.

Chalou tilted her head and was now with her side on my chest, as she pulled away, her eyes closed. She slowly opened her eyes and was shocked as well. ''Where are we?'' She asked, taken by complete surprise.

The surroundings were not a city, no. It was something very different. We were in a forest of some sort, at dusk. The trees were green as if it is summer, there was a river nearby, and in the distance we saw pretty spikey mountains. More like.. stone needles. This clearly was not Heerlen. This clearly sure as hell was not the Netherlands, and oddly enough, this sure as hell was NOT Earth. Not the Earth we know of, at the very least.

''We should try and walk around, looking for a village or some sort. Or, a city.'' I said after a minute of silence, listening to the nature around us. Chalou looked at me. ''But, where do we go to? Nothing looks, or even sounds, familiar.'' I frowned. ''I do not know. But what can we do besides that? Sitting here won't work. We got to keep moving.'' Chalou smiled and nodded, getting up, as so did I.

For a second, my legs felt heavy, very heavy as if I am carrying something of a lot of weight. I leaned onto Chalou for a second, when the pain faded away. We wanted to continue when we heard a loud, very loud sound that petrified us both. It was .. a gigantic roar. Sounded almost like.. a dinosaur. ''What's that sound?'' Yelled Chalou loudly, for me to understand her. ''Sounds like .. a .. no.. that can't be. It sounds like a dinosaur!'' I answered. Her eyes lit up with fear. ''But they are extinct! How could that be?'' In the middle of her sentence, the roar died down, as we felt mini earthquakes. But it wasn't precisely like an earthquake. It felt like gigantic footsteps.

From the distance, we clearly saw a dinosaur, being at the very least forty meters in height. And it was heading straight towards our location. ''FUCK! It heading towards us!'' I yelled, grabbing Chalou's hand, trying to get out of the way. We ran out the way, when the dinosaur, strangely enough, passed us without noticing us. I looked into the direction the dinosaur was heading and saw something.. I will never forget.

In the distance, I saw a small figure floating in the air. It almost looked like a person's silhouette. But.. people can't fly!

All of a sudden, during my thinking, I saw the silhouette flying towards here, coming closer and closer, it became clearer. It was a person indeed. More like a person of our age, black pretty spikey hair, and a dark blue outfit.

The person stopped right above us, not noticing us. Instead, he was looking at the dinosaur, that turned around and looked at the person. I was not sure what to do, but it seemed Chalou did not notice the person yet, when she looked at me, seeing me looking right into the sky. She did the same, seeing the person, afterwards, Chalou came closer to my ear, ''Micha, who is that? And how come he is flying?'' She whispered into my ears, when I was still looking. I could not answer, when the person looked like as if he heard that. He looked down, and to the side, seeing us both standing there. His eyes went wide, when he looked back at the dinosaur again, charging towards him.

A frown suddenly on his face, the person vanished from our sight, I quickly looked around, when I saw the dinosaur still charging. Shit. But before I could run away, the person who was floating above us, punched the dinosaur in his stomach. To my surprise, the dinosaur doubled over, trying to catch his breath, but afterwards falling down to the ground, unconscious.

After this happened, the person vanished once more, as a split second later, I felt a gush of wind to the side. I looked there and .. saw the person standing there. Oh crap. I went back a step, and I brought Chalou with me as well.

The person looked at us with the frown, as if he was angry with us for whatever reason. ''What are you two doing this far from a city?'' He asked us, sternly. Wait. That voice, I recognize it. But.. how?

I wanted to answer, but I didn't get the chance, when Chalou did so, ''We don't know how we came here. Maybe you can help us, because you can fly and all. We are from Heerlen.'' The person's left eye brow when up in surprise. ''Heerlen? Never heard of it.'' Now it suddenly hit me. I know who he is! B-But.. that's fiction. I stepped forward, ready to ask a question. ''Excuse me, but are you.. Gohan Son?'' Damn, that must've sounded odd. Asking about a fictive character from a anime. His eyes lit up in surprise when he looked very surprised. ''Who's asking?'' He again said serious. ''Micha Raats?'' ''And who is that?'' I sighed. ''Me. Are you, or are you not Gohan Son, son of Goku Son?'' He looked at me in annoyance, and complete surprise still, when after a minute he nodded. ''Yes. I am.'' I got completely taken aback by that.

''How do you know my name?'' He seriously asked, again. I chuckled, very nervously. ''If I told you, you would not believe me.'' Chalou got annoyed by this all and frowned, getting serious. ''Come on guys. Stop this nonsense.'' Looking at us both, she suddenly stretched her hand towards .. 'Gohan', ''My name is Chalou. His name is Micha. I am from Schinveld, he is from Landgraaf. We have no idea how we came here in this world, and cannot answer much really.''

Gohan's frown disappeared when it was replaced with surprise. His posture calmed down as he was thoughtful, looking into the sunset. ''Gohan. Where do you live?'' I asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. ''A few minutes of flight from here.'' I smiled. ''Can we come with you? We really, really have no idea where to go to otherwise. Obviously, if you wouldn't mind.'' He sighed, and nodded. ''Fine. You two can come. I suppose you two can't fly?'' I smirked, as I shook my head. ''Nope. But, I sure wouldn't mind learning.'' He chuckled and smiled.

''Well, hold on, let me get to my house really quick. I will get my dad and he can come back to-'' I interrupted him, ''do Instant Transmission to our location, and doing it back to the house, to make it even quicker, to make sure you don't have to carry us there?'' He was taken aback and slowly nodded. ''B-But how do you know about the instant transmission?'' I winked with a smirk. ''I know about a lot of you guys, and who you fought over the years.'' He was surprised again, when he started floating. ''Really. You have to tell me sometime. Now, hold on, I will be right back.'' I nodded, as he flew away very quickly. A gust of wind almost knocked me over.

I looked at where he went, afterwards looking at Chalou. ''I can't believe it, Chalou. I think we somehow ended up in the world of.. Dragonball Z.'' She looked at me. ''You mean the Japanese anime, with the Saiyans and such?'' I smiled brightly. ''Yeah! Exactly that. I mean, so it's all real. And I sure as hell don't want to miss out on the opportunity to learn their powers as well. Maybe we can return eventually to our own world, keeping the powers, and thus being the most powerful two people in the world.'' I got closer to Chalou and gave her a big kiss, out of joy. Wow. Dreaming about the time to come into the Dragonball Z world and learning the powers, and eventually it becoming reality. Life can't get any better, especially since I am here with Chalou!

While we kissed, we did not notice that Goku already arrived. We stopped kissing, looking into each other's eyes.

''So you two are the ones Gohan has sent me to get?'' We heard to our left. I smirked, when we looked at him. I released Chalou, walking to Goku. ''Yes. This is us. My name is Micha, and she's Chalou. It is an honour to meet you, Mr. Goku.'' Goku smiled brightly and scratched the back of his head. ''No need to call me mister. Just call me Goku. So, your name is Mika?'' I shook my head. ''Micha. Yeah, it's hard to say from start, I know.'' Chalou stood next to me when Goku looked at us both. ''Alright, now, stand behind me and put your hand on my shoulders. And we should be at the house in a few seconds.'' I nodded, as we did so. When we went to stand behind Goku and got our hand on his shoulder. Goku got his index finger and middle finger next to one another as he put it to his forehead, closing his eyes, as we got teleported away.


	2. Chapter II: Two Dimensions

_Authors note:**This is the second chapter of the revised version of this story. Honestly, I am not too confident about it, but then again, I am not the one who should judge, its all of you who are reading this.**_

_**In the previous version, the main character, Micha felt like he lacked character. Now, I have added some flavour of character to it, though sometimes a bit too much of a attitude. Pretty much a hate him, love him character. R&R, as all feedback can help to improve the future of this story, and other stories underway.**_

_**Have fun!**_

* * *

The next instant, we were standing in front of a small house. I got my hand off his shoulder, taking in my surroundings. The house was exactly like in the anime standing in the middle of wilderness, many kilometres from a city.

''What's that delicious smell?'' Asked Chalou as she looked at the house. I smiled, so this is how the food of Chi-Chi smells like. ''That is Chi-Chi's cooking, is it not, Goku?'' I asked. He looked at me, with an odd expression. ''How do you know her name?'' ''I will tell you all later. Can we enter?'' I responded. He nodded, as Goku walked towards the house, and entered. Chalou followed, as I was nervous, and hesitated. I was about to meet the Son family who I followed on a anime. I estimate this to be right after Buu was defeated, as Goku is alive, and Gohan is about seventeen years old.

Chalou arrived at the door, stopped, and turned around to me. She smiled at me. I did that too, walking to the door. We both entered the kitchen, as I closed the door behind me. Wow. Damn, got a dejavu feeling about this place. I looked around, and saw the eating table of them. Gohan was sitting there, Goten next to him, Goku next to him, as Chi-Chi was preparing a lot of dinner. Typical Saiyan food. I saw two extra chairs, that's nice, they got two extra chairs for us.

Chalou was the first of us to sit, when she looked at me, ''Come on Micha, sit down.'' She said. I sighed and did so, sitting next to her. I saw there was a plate, set up for us. I looked around the table, seeing Gohan and Goku look at us, not happy, nor angry. They seemed.. suspicious. Heck, understandable. I knew their names and one of the powers, without having any affliction with the Z-Warriors. But the only person on the table without any suspicious looks on his face was Goten. Instead, he had a very bright smile as he looked at me and Chalou.

''Are you two married?'' He suddenly asked. I chuckled, but before I answered, Chi-Chi came into the conversation, or however one can call this. ''Goten, don't be asking those questions to our guests.'' She lectured. Goten's smile changed into disappointment as he looked down. ''Sorry mum.'' Chi-Chi brought the big serving plate to the centre of the table, with all the mountains of food. Damn. ''Now, you two must be hungry. Dig in.'' I smiled.

However, strangely enough, Goku and Gohan were looking at one another, and nodded at each other. When they looked at me. My face turned red in shame, as I became more and more nervous. Goku who does not dig into food, while it is said they could. Now that is something strange. I nervously chuckled. ''What's up?'' I nervously asked them. Gohan leaned forward. ''Micha.. I have to ask you. How did you know any of our names, and even my father's power, without us having seen any of you two?''

I nervously looked at them both. ''W-W-Well.. as said, when I would tell you, It'd be hard to believe. Very, very hard.'' I swallowed, as I looked at the food, about to say the stupidest thing, ''Why don't we eat first? I mean, it's odd that Saiyans don't immediately dig in, isn't it?'' I heard clanging, as Chi-Chi dropped something upon hearing me saying their race name. Oh.. fuck. Why couldn't I just shut up?

Goku and Gohan looked at me with a threatening look. That doesn't feel good. ''How did you know that name? Where did you hear it? Now tell us. How do you know all this?'' Said Gohan. I swallowed, again. ''Okay.. well, me and C-Chalou are from another world. I think it is also another dimension. Where we are from are no people with such powers as you people have. There is and was no Planet Vegeta, and no Frieza, Cell, nor Buu.. it's boring compared to this world, really. But about how I know all this, is.. complicated. To explain to you all. In our world, I know it because I used to watch a television show, called Dragonball Z. Yes, you heard it right. TV show, named after the mystical Dragonballs. The Dragonballs do not exist in our world. You see.. now that's why it is so hard to explain. All of you people's lives are shown in this TV show. Or rather, two shows. First show following Goku's childhood. Second starting off when Raditz arrived on Earth. Ending when .. well.. you guys defeated Buu. That is how I know of you guys. See, this is why it is so hard to explain.''

Gohan looked at me in surprise, more like his jaw would fall off at any moment, Goku looked at me pretty suspiciously, but Goten had no worry in the world, as he was having a bright smile. ''Wow, Micha, you saying that we are on TV?'' I chuckled. ''Well, sure, Goten, you appear too. But this right here? No.'' Chi-Chi was becoming annoyed, as she looked at us, but still smiling. ''Now, please stop talking and eat!'' We all obeyed, as we did so. But, even while eating, Goku and Gohan looked at one another with questioning looks.

When dinner was done, I smiled. ''It was delicious Chi-Chi.'' She brightly smiled. ''Thanks, you are welcome.'' Goku got up from his seat, and so did Gohan. Chalou and I followed suit. Goten however, jumped off his seat and ran to the front door, opening it, with a bright smile he looked at everybody. ''Come on you guys. You all promised to go to Trunks' home, so we can play!'' I smiled. That would be awesome. Meeting the Briefs family. ''Goten. I think our guests wouldn't want that, would you two?'' Said Gohan. I looked at him, shrugging. ''I don't mind, Gohan.'' He frowned and nodded. ''Okay. You two want to tag along? Dad is instant transmitting to there.'' I nodded.

Goten smiled even more as he ran outside, waiting. Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi and Chalou walked outside, when I followed, yet again nervous. Meeting Vegeta, now, that's something. I turned off the kitchen lights as I closed the door behind me, afterwards walking towards the group. When I got there, everybody held onto one another, as Goku did Instant Transmission towards West City.

An instant later, we were standing in front of the Capsule Corporation building, the living quarters. I looked around me and saw even though it is dark, it is pretty active on the streets. The cars looking sphere like, and floating above the surface, exactly like I remember. Sigh. So awesome to have arrived in the Dragonball Z dimension.

I suddenly noticed the group had arrived at the front door. I turned around and ran towards them, when the door opened, I saw it was Bulma who opened it. When I was close, I did wrong footing, and fell face-first to the ground. I grunted. Ouch. I pushed myself up with my arms and quickly got up, standing with the group, who was looking at me. Bulma smiled at the group, but looked at us after. ''Chi-Chi, who are they?'' She asked. Chi-Chi looked at us, and back to Bulma. ''Those are Micha, and Chalou. They are our guests. They came from a strange place, I can tell you.'' Bulma looked at us in question, but got out of the way after, as we all entered the complex. Chalou and I walking at the back of the group, Bulma continued looking at us, closing the door and following the group towards the living room.

In the living room was nobody but Trunks, who was sitting on the couch. The boy looked at us and smiled. Goten ran towards him, and tackled, wanting to play. Both laughing and running around the living room, Trunks stopped dead in his tracks when he saw two he did not recognize. Goten bumped into Trunks' back and fell backwards, sitting on the ground, holding his bleeding nose. ''Trunks! Why did you stop? Look what happened!'' Trunks kept looking, when his mother arrived. He looked at her. ''Mum, who are they?'' Bulma got her hand on his shoulder and pointed at us both. ''That's Chalou, and that is Micha.'' Trunks looked at us again with a questionable face. Chalou and I were still standing, ''Come on you guys, sit down. Unless you don't want to?'' She said as a joke. We smiled as we sat down on the couch, I sat next to Chalou, who sat next to Gohan.

Bulma sat next to me, as she looked at us, ''Chi-Chi said you two are from a strange place. I wonder.. where are you two from?'' She smiled. I sighed. ''Well, we are both probably from another dimension. In that dimension, I discovered about you all, in a Television series called Dragonball Z. That sounds strange. But, it follows the adventures of Goku and his friends from Raditz's arrival, to Frieza, Cell, and eventually where you guys defeat Majinn Buu on the Supreme Kai's world, but like six months after that you guys wished with the Dragonballs that the Earthlings do not remember those events, so Hercule Satan can openly be friends with the first, good Buu. I wonder, has the last thing happened?'' Bulma and Trunks looked at me in surprise. And wondered why.. they were a TV show. ''Uh.. yes. That happened yesterday. That's why everybody was so surprised you knew about Buu being defeated. As no Earthling remembers now.'' I smirked. ''Guess that's true.'' Suddenly, Vegeta entered the living room, with his training gear on.

''Woman! You didn't tell me the Sons were coming over!'' He said to Bulma, when he suddenly eyed us, ''And who are those two?'' He said that rudely, as I frowned. Bulma glared at Vegeta. ''Vegeta, don't be rude to Goku and Chi-Chi's guests!'' He glared at us, as I smirked. ''Kakarrot! Who are they?'' He came towards us, when he saw my smirk, ''Boy, what are you smirking about?'' I chuckled when I looked at him, I saw him twitching his eye. ''You are exactly as I thought. Typical Saiyan temper.'' His eyes widened, as he balled his fist. ''How do you know about the powerful Saiyan race, boy?'' I kept looking at him, not saying it, ''don't test my patience, boy!'' Vegeta wanted to hit me, but Bulma got up. ''VEGETA! Sit down, and leave the guests alone!'' Vegeta glared at Bulma and shrug his shoulders, sitting down on the couch, continuously glaring at me.

I looked at Goku. ''Hey, Goku. Is it possible for me and Chalou to get taught the powers you and the rest of the Z-Fighters have?'' Goku looked at me, as he smiled. ''Sure, Micha. I wouldn't mind. But you know, it will take up a lot of time to learn the basics if you are no fighter, let alone master it.'' I nodded. ''I understand that, Goku. Got plenty of patience, Chalou, what do you think?'' She looked at me, then at Goku. ''I wouldn't mind either, would definitely be worth it in the end!'' Goku smiled and nodded. ''That's good. When do you want to start?'' He asked. ''Tomorrow?'' I responded, he nodded again. ''Again, fine by me.''

Vegeta looked away as he smirked, ''Kakarrot, are you certain these two are up for the challenge? They look weak, and if they look weak, it won't work. Trust me.'' He looked at us again, smirking even wider.

''Vegeta, any living creature can master it, as long as they have the patience.'' He responded. Vegeta got up and walked towards the door. ''Fine, you do whatever, Kakarrot. You're a fool thinking they can master it. Good luck spending years in a row teaching them the basics.'' He chuckled at this, when I got up in anger. ''You watch us, Mr Saiyan Prince. One day, we will have it mastered, and I challenge you to a fight.'' He stopped dead in his tracks, turning around to me. ''Watch yourself, boy. You don't know what you're getting yourself into. You are challenging-'' I interrupted him, knowing what he'd say; ''A Super Saiyan. I am very well aware, Vegeta. Goku is Super Saiyan level three, and I promise you, eventually we will also be as strong as that.'' Vegeta's eye twitched as he smirked more, when he fell to the ground laughing. ''Ohh, boy, you're killing me. You have such a living imagination. A mere Human harnessing the powers equal to a Super Saiyan warrior? Let alone level three? You sound even worse than the once bald Human who married the Cyborg!'' He got up, and pointed at me, ''You have said it yourself, boy. Don't cry when I break your bones, and crush all hope of ever fighting me again. You have been warned, I will not hold back. You asked for it, that's what you get for challenging a mighty Super Saiyan warrior!'' With that he left the living room. I sighed, and sat down again.

Everybody was quiet. Trunks looked at me. ''You are crazy to think you can fight my dad. He will crush you, and you know it.'' I looked at him and frowned, nodding. ''Oh yes, Trunks. That is why we need to train a lot, to gain a lot of strength, and then, maybe then, I can do it.'' I answered. Trunks shook his head. ''No, you can't. Humans can't be as strong as a Super Saiyan. You said it yourself, you want to be equal strength to Goku. But my dad warned you. Don't come crying.'' I frowned even deeper, when I buried my face in my hands.

I chuckled softly. ''I am such a fool. But, I won't let myself be taken down. I will not stop, until I am the strongest of the two dimensions.'' I looked at the wall, and smiled. Chalou got her hand on my shoulder, as I looked at her. I got closer, and our lips met for a kiss. We broke away after a few second. ''I will support you, Micha. And I will be side-by-side with you, to become extremely strong.'' I smiled, kissed her for a second and looked into her eyes. ''Good. Thanks Chalou. Couldn't wish for a better girl on my side than you. I am so glad I got you.'' I broke away from her, and looked at the ceiling, ''One day, we will be the strongest.''

After an hour there, we left the Briefs house, and got teleported back to the Son house, where Chalou and I got led to the guestroom, and eventually, went to sleep.


	3. Chapter III: Powers At Last!

**_Authors note_: Here I am again, Chapter 3. Took longer than anticipated, but, it finally arrived. My apologies if it may appear a bit.. weak. But that's my personal feeling, however, I have the readers to see if it's too weak or not. Has some language uses, so, be aware, then again, so did the previous chapters. Hopefully it ain't exaggerated! I appreciate all reviews, as it will improve my writing for the next chapter. In here, we get taught the powers.. and, some pretty unexpected things happen. Hope you all will like it! :D**

**Have fun!**

* * *

The next morning, we woke up on five in the morning, we got up, got clothed and entered the kitchen where Goku, Gohan, Goten and Chi-Chi were already sitting. We sat with them and had breakfast. Normally I got up at least on twelve in the afternoon when having no school. Big turnaround of life. But it is all for the better. I have dreamed of learning the powers for.. years.

After breakfast, me, Chalou and Goku went outside. I thought we would teleport there, but Goku was not planning that. ''I know a perfect training ground. But, we should run there. It will help you two build up stamina, and eventually, strength, too. I know, you're going to be exhausted upon arrival, and that's why you need to rest there before moving on. Now, let's go!'' Goku went on ahead and ran into a direction. I started charging towards there, as Chalou followed suit.

Halfway there, I started to become too exhausted, and almost collapsed. Goku noticed this and stopped. ''Want a rest?'' He asked. I nodded, and fell down into the grass, on my back looking at the sky, ''Good, because we arrived already. This is where we will train.'' I looked at him and let go of a sigh.

''Phew, was worried you would let us run all the way to where we were going.'' I said, relieved. I looked at Chalou, and saw she was sitting in the grass, looking around with a frown on her face. ''Goku, why stop here?'' Goku looked at her, scratching the back of his head with a smile. I smirked, the typical Son scratch. ''I don't know. Just seemed like a better place. I mean, there's a lake nearby, and should one of you fall out of the sky, there is a safe landing spot.'' I chuckled. ''Yeah, true that. When will we start?'' I asked, impatiently. ''We could start now.'' He replied. I nodded and got up, when we started our lessons.

Forty-Five minutes passed, when me and Chalou got the powers out of us, and were on to the next step, to the surprise of Goku. Flight. ''Concentrate on your powers, put it under you, and let it lift you up.'' Said Goku, patiently.

We both did as he said, I concentrated myself to the fullest, shutting out everything else.

After a minute, Chalou floated, and got higher in the sky, when she landed safely again. I wasn't there yet, and it began frustrating me. I continued concentrating when all of a sudden, wind started to pick up around us, and I floated. I got higher and higher, when I smiled. Suddenly, Goku shouted, ''Good work, Mika!'' I got swung out of my concentration, ten meters in the sky, when I fell, and landed on the grass with a thud. Fuck, that hurt. I grabbed my arm in pain, as I laid flat on my back, looking at the sky, when I chuckled. ''Oh my great. I flew! That felt great. The feeling of freedom, it's exhilarating, so awesome!'' I smiled brightly, when I let go of my arm and sat up, looking at the ever smiling Goku, ''But Goku, seriously, you should not shout at me when I am concentrating with flight. People can get hurt by that!''

After I said that, he scratched the back of his head again. ''Sorry, Mika, that won't happen again. But you two are seriously progressing quickly! And Vegeta said it'd take years!'' Chalou looked at Goku. ''Goku, you shouldn't mind what Vegeta says. He acts tough, and doesn't exactly know things about us.'' Goku nodded, getting serious again. I got up. ''We should try floating again!'' I said, cheerfully, with a smirk. Chalou nodded, when we both started practicing floating again.

Thirty minutes passed when me and Chalou were flying forward. Chalou progressed extremely quickly, while I lacked behind.. but to no matter, I flew! I can fly! That is all that counts for me. I smirked when Chalou headed my way, I dodged her when I flew after her, getting a faster and faster speed. Everything passed so quickly, but I had to shield my eyes for the harmful winds that is caused by the fast speed. My eyes started to get tears because of it. I stopped in mid-air, rubbing it from my eyes. Goku appeared in front of me. ''It's something you got to get used to, Mika. Your eyes have to adjust to the wind. But, eventually you can handle it!'' I continued rubbing it out, until it felt as if my eyes were burning, and red. I looked at Goku with a smirk. ''I know, Goku. I will get used to it. Just a matter of time. But Chalou seems to be agile when it comes to that. She already is used to it. Strange.'' I responded when I looked at her flying, but I had a hard time focusing due to the excessive rubbing.

I closed my eyes and sighed, opening them again and looking around. I must have been hundreds of meters in the sky, floating. Looking straight down gave me a weird feeling, my minor fear of heights returning, but not really, as fear for it, can cause me to loose altitude, and therefore crash. I don't want to die. Not before reaching something great! Or.. not dying at all sounds much, much better.

Chalou flew right at me when she gave me a high speed hug. I felt as if my bones started cracking. Oh .. crap. Started having a hard time breathing because of the impact, when Chalou let go of me, as I started losing altitude. ''Oh shit, Micha. Did I hurt you?'' She asked, worried. I looked at her and shook my head. ''D-Don't worry about me, honey. I will be fine!'' When I said that I let go of my breast case and floated up to Chalou, grabbing her, ignoring the pain of the impact, when I kissed her, softly.

We continued kissing when we broke away after a few seconds, I looked into her eyes, smirked, and flew away from her quickly. I looked at the scenery while I did that, and in the far distance, very far distance, saw a city. I flew five hundred kilometres already? Is this Satan City?

I continued flying into the direction of the city when I saw a big mansion appearing. Oh yes, this is certainly Satan City. Hercule Satan's home. That person who took credit from Gohan for Cell. I want to humiliate him, but.. I had to wait, I might have nearly mastered flying already, but I am nowhere near strength level. For a Human, he's strong, for a Saiyan, he'd be weak, or any other Z-Warrior.

I stopped and flew back at full speed, coming at Goku after a few seconds, stopping. ''Goku, we should get strength training now.'' I said, stern. Goku looked at me in confusion. ''Aren't you tired yet? You just learnt how to fly and such, we still need to teach you attacks..'' ''I know. Let's do that now!'' I started heading to the ground, when I tried landing, which didn't work out, as I landed face-flat onto the ground again. It didn't hurt. I got up, and looked at Goku standing in front of me. Chalou joined us a few seconds later, when we got taught the basics of energy attacks.

After three hours of training, me and Chalou successfully got taught the powers of energy attacks, but the pretty basics of it. Chalou's attacks being a bit stronger than mine. I floated into the sky and aimed my hand at a large rock; concentrating, my hand started to glow white, as a ball appeared. I put all powers I had within me in it, but kept enough to land, as I released the energy ball to the rock.

The energy ball flew towards the big rock when it got hit. The rock exploded into a trillion pieces on contact, the explosion reaching many a hundred meters into the sky, and the dust filling the area of a kilometre at the very least. The power of the explosion unleashed a horrific shockwave, that knocked down trees and such alike in a two kilometres radius, as the earth below us shook. I felt the power of it, even though I couldn't sense Ki yet. The debris of the rock flew around, as I dodged it all, or tried to at least. One rock hit my abdomen when I lost altitude, and got to the ground. When I landed, I fell to the ground, exhausted. The explosion was done, and the dust started settling, when the trees around us were still knocked over.

I heard somebody landing near me, who walked to me. I thought it was Goku, or Chalou, but I couldn't been more wrong. I relaxed when I got kicked out of my relaxation as I got pulled up by my shirt. I could not see who it was. But the person pulled me up and tossed me a few meters away. I hit my head onto a fallen tree, as I got it in pain. I sat up, looking at the person. The person walked up to me, but his face was blocked by the shining, warm sun. When his head blocked the sun, I saw it was none other than the Saiyan prince, Vegeta. What is he doing?

''Vegeta? Seriously? Why did you toss me away, and why did you even come here?'' I asked, surprised, when I let go of my head. He smirked. ''Boy, you know very well why I am here. Your attack. You are no Human. You have been lying all this time. You are not going to tell me about yourself.'' I got my hands on the grass and pulled myself up, facing Vegeta.

''I am Human. I have not lied, and neither has my girlfriend. That attack, was made of all remaining energy in my body.'' He shook his head. ''Wrong answer, boy. Tell me the truth!'' He approached me, as I tried strolling back. He made a fist, and hit me in the abdomen, softly. Or, softly in Vegeta's terms. Fuck. That hurts.. can't.. breath. I clutched my abdomen and tried grasping for air, when Vegeta did not give me any time and grabbed me by my collar, floated into the sky with me, flew to the lake, and dropped me there. I flew ten meters from the sky, right into the lake.

I touched the bottom of the lake with my feet, as I looked up, seeing Vegeta float. I swam to the water surface, as I got my head out of the water, gasping for air. Is he shitting me, why is he doing this? I clutched to the side of the lake, when I heard him land near me again. Oh no; not again.

Vegeta approached me and stood in front of me, I did not look at him. ''Giving up boy? Ready to spill the truth?'' I got out of the lake, and lay on the grass on my back, being warmed up by the sun. I coughed the water out, when I sat up. ''Vegeta.. come on, I told you the truth. I am a Human, from another dimension wherein powers like you Saiyans have do not exist.'' I heard him being annoyed. ''Lies, boy! You are no Human! Humans do not hold that much power! Tell me the truth.. or else…'' He said threatening, I looked at him, when he started floating. ''Or else.. what?'' He smirked wide. ''Or else I will hurt your little girlfriend.''

When he said that, something hit me, something snapped. He wouldn't dare.. my hands still in the grass, I made a fist out of it, getting a hand full of dirt and grass, looking at the ground. ''You wouldn't..'' I answered, silently, but his Saiyan hearing picked it up. ''Oh yes, I will. If you won't tell me the truth. Then again, let me get her!'' He responded, when he flew away. I looked at him, as I got all my energy back all of a sudden, jumping into the sky and as a light beam got to Vegeta. I grabbed his leg and smashed him towards a gigantic mountain. He smashed into it, allowing the mountain to collapse.

I gritted my teeth when I aimed both my hands at the rock, and started collecting energy. I released a lot of energy balls towards the rock, that caused several explosions, each its own strength. I continued attacking it, when both Goku and Chalou appeared near me. Goku probably detected my energy. Nevertheless I continued. When I stopped and the dust caused by the attack was filling the area around it. I started catching my breath when I looked at the dust that started settling, with a smirk.

''Micha. What are you doing?'' Shouted Chalou. I looked at her, still having the smirk on my face. ''Attacking Vegeta. He asked for it. He was about to get you, and possibly hurt you. I will never, ever allow that.'' Chalou's eyes widened. Possibly thinking that I can't be capable of hurting somebody.

A second later, I looked at the dust again, when I had a gut feeling next to me, as I punched to my left. By that gut feeling, I punched Vegeta on his chest. My fist landing onto it. He doubled over when he clutched to it for a sec, oh shit. Did I hurt him? A Super Saiyan?

I got taken out of my fit of anger, when Vegeta's smirk changed into a frown, an angry frown. He let go of his chest when he gritted his teeth, and balled both his fists, collecting energy, as he started glowing gold. Oh.. fuck.. no.. he's transforming. Vegeta screamed as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. He was about to charge to me, when Goku floated in front of me, shielding me from his incoming attack, in his own Super Saiyan form. ''Stop, VEGETA!'' Goku shouted. Vegeta didn't listen as he got past Goku and tried punching me. Goku was left with no other option, when he transformed to Super Saiyan Three and knocked him out. Vegeta changed back to his regular form, as he fell from the sky.

Goku changed back, too, as he got Vegeta right before he smashed into the ground. He softly landed, and laid him onto the ground. I smiled at that, when I touched down to the ground, as did Chalou.

She looked at me in frustration, walking up to me, and punching me. What the hell? ''Micha! Because of you, Goku had to transform, and hurt Vegeta.'' I looked at her in confusion. ''But, he was about to attack you, so I prevented that, as I snapped and attacked him, with attacks that most likely didn't even hurt him.'' Chalou frowned and walked away, sitting on a nearby rock.

Goku walked to me. I sighed, and thought I'd get trouble. Instead, he put his hand on my shoulder. ''Don't worry about it, Mika. But you really gave a big blow to Vegeta. His armour was hurt badly, and he has some serious wounds. How did you manage that?'' He asked. He got his hand off my shoulder as I faced him. ''I don't know, Goku. It was a fit of anger. I .. snapped, when he said that he would hurt Chalou if I didn't tell him the truth. He was saying about me not being Human, due to the first gigantic attack I unleashed onto that rock. Why would he think that?''

He frowned, when Goku looked at the sky, ''I think it is because that attack is equal to the powers of the Super Saiyan. But.. how did you?'' ''I have no idea, as said. I put all remaining energy into it, but leaving sufficient for myself to land. It was an experiment.'' He chuckled. ''don't worry, we all experimented. But, your attack felt inhuman. You are certain you are Human?'' I nodded, confused. ''Yes. I grew up in Landgraaf, the Netherlands, and was born there. As far as people said.. then again, it could have been different, who knows..''

Goku nodded as he smiled his Goku smile. ''Don't worry about it for now. Let's head back to home. You must be exhausted. A lot has happened. You two go on ahead, I need to get Vegeta back to Bulma. She's either going to kill me or him.'' I laughed at that. ''Oh yes. Bulma Briefs. She's pretty fierce. Like Chi-Chi, as well. Fitting matches for Saiyan Warriors.'' I responded, as Goku smirked, and walked to Vegeta's unconscious body. He lifted him off the ground, and did instant transmission to East City.

I walked to Chalou, and got my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me. ''Sorry for punching you, Micha.'' I shook my head. ''Don't worry about it, Chalou. I understand why you did it. Let's head back to the Sons home, Goku said we should do that.'' She smiled and nodded. ''Sounds great. Let's go.'' As we jumped into the sky and flew back to the Sons home.


End file.
